


Little Hearts

by witchbreaker



Series: Irukaka2k16 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, irukakaweek2k16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchbreaker/pseuds/witchbreaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi is a sap, Iruka doesn't mind one bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Hearts

Kakashi was a sap. 

He hid it well but under that slouch and one thousand jutsu was a man that loved corny romance novels and flowers on dates. 

Iruka knew this. Which was why he wasn't surprised when candy hearts started to appear on various surfaces on the fourteenth of February. The first laid on his kitchen table. Dark chocolate the size of his thumbnail. He shoves it into his pocket and headed out the door. His only thought at the time was to remind himself to pick up some flowers for Kakashi after work. 

The next one appeared on his desk during the middle of class. Iruka had turned his back for only a moment and when he faced the class again there they were. The bright blue wrapping standing out on the small collection of books he had piled there earlier. He squints at it for a second before going back to his lecture. 

If Kakashi wanted to use his stealth skills to sneak candy into Iruka's classroom without anyone noticing, that was his business. Iruka would eat it later. When he didn't have to keep an eye on two dozen bored kids. Like the pair attempting to slip out of the room. The Chunin called on them to answer a question and they slunk away from the window. 

Lunch came and went. Iruka somehow managed to keep his students from stealing his chocolate, comfort the usual broken hearts after Valentines were exchanged, and get some grading done in-between classes. The teacher was surprised that Kakashi didn't appear during his break but shrugged it off. Despite the fact that his summons were dogs, Kakashi was like a cat. He'd show up when he wanted to and not a moment sooner. 

The chocolate kept turning up throughout the day. Little blue hearts found themselves on his desk, in books, and, one memorable occasion, a scroll that another ninja handed him when he finished up his rotation at the Mission Desk. Iruka thanked the confused ninja and popped the candy into his mouth. Kakashi was clearly having fun with this. The whole thing was kind of cute, the teacher mused. Not that he would say that to his boyfriend's face. The man would sulk which wouldn't help because Iruka found it endlessly amusing when Kakashi acted like one of his students caught being nice to their classmate. 

Bitterly cold air greeted Iruka when he stepped out of the Hokage's Tower. Winter had not left yet despite the signs that spring was coming early. The Chunin took the long way home and slipped into the Yamanaka's Flower shop. He didn't recognize the woman that manned the counter but she got him in and out in a flash. He waved to her as he left. Iruka jogged the rest of the way home and found Kakashi sitting on his couch. 

"Welcome home." The silver-haired man said without removing his eyes from his book. 

Iruka smiled. "I'm home." 

He slipped off his shoes and joined Kakashi on the couch. Iruka held out the roses he had gotten at the store. Kakashi tried to hide it but Iruka could see how pleased they made him. 

"And what are these for?" He asked as he twirled with them. 

"It's Valentines Day and since you covered the chocolate and I figured, I'd get flowers." 

Kakashi's visible eye curved into a smile. "I have no idea what you're talking about. You must have gotten visited by the chocolate fairy." 

Iruka kissed him on the cheek. "I'm sure I did."

**Author's Note:**

> For the Irukaka Challenge Week going on on Tumblr. 
> 
> Prompt: Valentines Day/Anniversary.


End file.
